The invention relates to a unit arrangement having at least one stacking unit, wherein, on the bottom side, the stacking unit has positioning feet for bearing on a positioning surface, and having a base unit, wherein the at least one stacking unit is arranged on the base unit, and these therefore form a unit tower, wherein the positioning feet of the stacking unit stand on the base unit.
Electrical and electronic units are often installed in so-called racks. Such racks are shelf-like frames, in which the units can be mounted and fastened, for example, by means of screws. It is usually the case that, for each unit, the racks have a pair of bearing rails, on which the unit can be placed in position and mounted in the rack. The unit can then be fastened on the rack, for example screwed to the same.
EP 15650 48 A1, which forms probably the closest prior art, discloses a housing for accommodating electrical components, wherein, on the underside, the housing has feet in order for the unit to be positioned on a second, identical housing. Furthermore, on the upper side, the housing has mounts for the feet, and this allows the latter to be accommodated in a state in which they are secured against displacement. The housings with the electrical components can be stacked one upon the other as required.